Triangulum
Not technically a sponsor, the Triangulum is supposedly a secret society of Triangle supporters. Urban legends abound concerning the Triangulum, and some say the horrific crash of the first 10 racers into the sea of poisonous jelly fish that allowed Triangle to win the 1995 Tour de Pacific was orchestrated by the shadowy group. The pencil of the race leader before the crash, Hexagon, was found to have been drilled out, causing it to snap and send him and the next 9 racers veering into the sea on the last lap of the race. Triangle swept past to take the checkered flag and collect the largest winnings of any race to that date. X supporters have an ongoing investigation into race accidents that have allowed Triangle to win races, and have amassed a rather large body of evidence both proving the existence of the Triangulum as well as implicating them as race saboteurs. Public Triangle supporters suggest X, frustrated by continuous second place finishes, is jealous of Triangles numerous wins and World Championships. Purposefully named after the faint constellation that gave its namesake, Triangulum is rumored to have powerful political and industrial leaders working secretly to advance the fortunes of Triangle. Some say that the symbol of a plough is symbolic of the secret and hidden or "buried" nature of the Triangulum. . Suspected Triangulum Members Justice Anthony Kennedy - While not an open Triangle Supporter, has repeatedly referred to the US government as a "Triangle" of checks and balances. This supposedly references the three branches of government, but some say it is a secret message saying the government is infiltrated with Triangulum in all three branches to assist the destiny of Triangle. Andy Griffith - Plays the Triangle, and is an open supporter of Triangle. Also president of the Triangle Booster Club. Stephen Hawking - Has used the triangle extensively, supposedly for mathematical purposes. any one from the cartoon the point - everything is shaped like a triangle in there world. the count - a person from the point - - - - - - - - - - CONTENT HAS BEEN REMOVED - - - - - - - - - - Barack Obama - THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THAT PRESIDENT OBAMA IS ASSOCIATED WITH THE TRIANGULUM. Previously a picture on this page showed the president wearing a shirt with a Triangulum symbol on it. This picture, after investigation, was shown to be digitally altered. The Triangulum symbol was added after the picture was taken. It is unclear who is responsible. Due to these developments, the picture has been removed. rench - a green skinned alien criminal. although he claims to be in the black hole gang he has the blacktron symbol on his shirt. as blacktron was a former devision of Triangulum which was disbanded it is wondered whether he has restarted the blacktron devision of triangulum. hench - a rock alien criminal who broke out of jail. also possibly a member of the blacktron devision brickfather - a rich skeletal alien criminal. possibly member of blacktron skull twins - they are a team of skeletal alien criminals who are probably members of triangulum because they wear the octan symbol which donates money to triangulum Beeyonce KNowels, the famous pop singer, showed the symbol of the triangulum at the 2012 Super Bowl half time show. While the general public was baffled by the symbol and largely attributed it to an archaic religious sect, people in the pencil race community took it to be a brash show of power by the shadowy Triangulum organization. It is not clear what was intended, but some experts consider this public display as a precursor to upcoming bold activity in not only the pencil race world, but political arena as well. 250px-6878_Twin_Scout_(Please_Rename).jpg|triangulum members 250px-Rench.jpg|rench 250px-Alien_1.jpg|hench 250px-Skull_Twin_(final).jpg|skull twins . .